The Journeys of Rune, Hunter
by blakldragonz
Summary: The story of the Hunter, Rune, who wants to become a legendary hunter...
1. The Birth of a Legend

Chapter I. The Birth of a Legend By Blakldragonz  
  
*note: I mixed in a little Naruto in this, if anybody knows what it is.)  
  
324 years after Pioneer II is set up. A soon-to-be hunter named Rune is born. That was the only reason he was born. To become a hunter.  
  
10 years later.  
  
Rune is 15 years old now. He is now ready to attend the hunter's school to become a real hunter. His past 10 years of training will now be tested. He has chosen the way of the hunter, unlike most other children like him, who have chosen to become a ranger, or a force. He wants to become different. He wants to become the best hunter there ever was. He wants to become a legendary hunter, and wield a legendary weapon.  
  
At hunter school, which every child must attend at age 15, he met a force, the same age as he is. His name was Pip. He is a male Newman, wielding a legendary talis. The two children became friends very quickly, and trained and learned together. They practiced magic together, of course with Pip being stronger and better at it, as he was a Force, and a Newman.  
  
6 months later after starting hunter's school, it was time for exam. Of course, mid-terms for Hunter's School was the forest run. Three hunters must go out to the forest, and survive. Any child who doesn't survive is thought to not be worthy of being a hunter, and is forgotten.  
  
Surprisingly, Rune and Pip were chosen to be partners. They were very happy about this, and expected to do very well. Rune and Pip got ready for their exam. Rune bought a brand new sword with the few meseta he had left, and Pip bought a new, shiny cane.  
  
5 days later. The day of the exam for Rune and Pip.  
  
This was the 2 children's first time alone in the forest. The only times they've been in the forest was when they trained, but that was with a teacher. Rune and Pip walked into the warp, took a deep breath, and turned on the warp.  
  
Once they reached the forest, they encountered their first couple of enemies. Six boomas waiting for them. Rune charged in, and Pip got his hands and mind ready.  
  
"Die!!!!" Rune ran quickly toward the boomas with his sword being held by his side horizontally. He swung hit the hardest he's ever done, and 3 the boomas fell with gallons of blood spurting from each.  
  
Pip ran in with his mind set. He jumped in with his cane. "Die! Rafoie!" The whole room set ablaze, everything burning. The boomas ran around while on fire, and eventually fell. The two had defeated their first set of enemies without too much damage on themselves. They had done it. They had completed their first step.  
  
"Damnit! Wolves!" Pip turned around to see that there were 5 fierce Savage Wolves trying to kill Rune. One Wolf had jumped on top of Rune, injuring his leg severely, but he was alright. He got off the ground, and took out his great sword. "Die you bitch! You'll pay for what you just did!" He swung his sword with all the strength he had, and Pip jumped on top of the wolf and hit it with his cane. They were victorious, once again!  
  
The doors of the first forest room opened. Rune sat down on a rock, very tired... He took some water out of his bag and gulped it down very quickly, and took a deep breath. "This is harder than I thought." he sighed. "Pip, can ya heal me?"  
  
"Sure. I'm pretty hurt myself." Pip cast Resta on Rune, and smiled.  
  
"Good thing we've got all the time we can take on this thing. We should finish it quickly though. I want to get a record!"  
  
"Heh. Me too, but I doubt it. We ARE the youngest in the class, you know."  
  
"You never know!" Rune replied, smiling.  
  
The two walked on, into a room of 14 Rag Rappies and an Al Rappy. "Let's go kill these fuckers! We will get the best time ever in history! Die!!!" Rune yelled, holding his sword with two hands above him. He ran up to the Al Rappy, and the 14 Rags surrounded him, trying to protect him. "Oh yah?! Die you bitches! You'll be sorry you tried to oppose the great Rune!!" and the Rappys fell, all at the same time. The Al Rappy was the only one left. But Rune wasn't scared! He just took out his Partisan of Lightning and beat him fiercely and bravely!  
  
While that was happening, Pip had some problems of his own. There were 5 Boomas all trying to kill him. However, Pip was strong enough to beat 20 Boomas. He shot a large blast of Rafoie at the beasts and when the smoke cleared, all that was left was a deep pool of dark red blood.  
  
"Rafoie!"  
  
"Wow, Pip, you sure are powerful," Rune said to Pip, smiling.  
  
"You aren't too bad yourself, Rune," replied Pip, smiling back. 


	2. The Possesed Spirit

Chapter II: The Possesed Spirit  
  
Rune and Pip conquered Forest 1, and took the warp through to Forest 2 after two days through Forest 1. They had become even stronger and smarter than when they had entered the forest, but are they strong enough to survive Forest 2?  
  
The two kids walked through the forest in the lightning, encountering a few boomas and rappies here and there. Then, Pip spotted something in the distance. What was it? A Booma? At first, that was what they saw. But then, as they looked more closely, they saw a man standing there. Was it an Android? He was carrying a Partisan of some swort. Pip recognized the legendary weapon.  
  
"A Soul Banish." he said.  
  
"The legendary Partisan, even stronger than that of a Soul Eater? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, pretty sure. But why does that man have it? We should stay away from him." Pip whispered.  
  
"He should be dead by now. The power of the Soul Banish is too much for a human."  
  
"Theres something different about that man. It's scary."  
  
The two young hunters kept walking along, killing anything in their path, when they saw the man across the river. They quickly ran, quietly so he wouldn't spot them.  
  
"That was close. We should be more careful!" Rune said. Then, to the Central Dome slowly opened, and Pip heard many boomas and wolves dying very quickly.  
  
"That's no ordinary hunter. It might be." then he stopped, as he felt the ground shake, and then.  
  
BOOM! A giant explosion was heard nearby.  
  
"Quick! Run!" Rune whispered very softly. However, as the two kids slowly walked to the door, it shut.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Rune whispered, with a high pitch. Then, the other door slowly opened.  
  
"We won't have time to hide. Get your hands ready, we're gonna fight!" Rune whispered, getting out the great Partisan that his grandfather had handed him, which had been passed down for many generations. The great Partisan of Lightning. Rune took it out for the first time, to see what it could really do.  
  
Then, a large man walked in. He was a human, indeed, a Hunter. He just stood there, with his Soul Banish in his hands."  
  
"Stop! Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Rune yelled, bravely, but the man just stood there, with no response. He had definitely been possesed by the Soul Banish's powers. "Well, if you will not respond, you must die!" Rune pointed his partisan of lightning at the Hunter, and yelled. "I call upon the great lightning of Zeus! You must DIE! LEGENDARY PARTISAN OF LIGHTNING, RAZONDE!" Many giant bolts of lightning came out of the partisan, creating much smoke and confusion. All bolts zapped toward the mysterious hunter, but nothing could be seen. However, after the smoke and lightning had cleared, the hunter was still alive.  
  
"Mwahaha. Hahahahaha. Mwahahahaha. NoThInG cAn sUrPAsS tHE pOwErRS oFF thee SoUlL BaaaniSh. NOoThIng." then, the hunter just disappeared.  
  
"What the fuck? Whered he go?!" Then, Rune looked up, to see the hunter trying to jump on top of him, with his Soul Banish trying to slash him. "Aaaahh! Die you beast!" Rune pointed his own legendary Partisan upward to try to break through the Soul Banish, but the Dark Partisan of Death Pushed him back, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Grrr. Die you fuckin bastard!" Pip shouted, and shot out all the Rafoie he could. Only one blast hit the dark hunter, and did little damage.  
  
"Haaaaahaa! MWAAHAAA! NoBoDddy cAnnnn kill spirit offfffff Soul Eateerr. Nobody can destroy SoUl bAnIsh. Mwwahahaa..."  
  
"Hah!" Rune got off of the ground. "We may be young, but we have teamwork! It's two against one, bitch, and we will win!"  
  
[And then Kakashi came out and said "Yup, teamwork, yes, that's what you need. Congrats, you passed]  
  
"Pip! Let's go! We can do this! I'm beginning to sense his attacks! I'm getting to understand his movements. He's doing the same thing over and over! I can feel what he will do next. Pip! Lemme charge in! You support me with some fire power!" Rune yelled.  
  
"Let's do this!!" Pip yelled back.  
  
"Die~!!!" Pip and Rune yelled in unison as they attacked with all the power they had left.  
  
"Grrrr!" Rune yelled, as he took out his Partisan and charged in, swinging the partisan in front of him.  
  
However, the possesed hunter dodged the attack and attempted to hit Rune. However, Rune somehow dodged it.  
  
"WhAt tHe FuCk?"  
  
"Now die!" Rune and Pip yelled.  
  
"GrRrrr. NOoOOoO! I wIlL nOt LoSe!! FiRe!"  
  
"Heh. You can't stop me with that!" Rune laughed, as he held his hands out, took the giant fireball, and shot it right back, hitting the hunter.  
  
"WhaAt.?! WhAtt. HOW COULD YOU HIT MEEE! DIE, BITCH, YOU MUST PAAAAY!!!" the possesed spirit yelled, with his eyes red.  
  
Rune laughed again, as he dodged the hunter's uncontrolled attack.  
  
"Pip! Foie, NOW!"  
  
"Yuppity! FOIE!" Pip blasted Foie at the hunter, hitting him right in the leg, making him bleed severely in his leg, and fall. However, the hunter mysteriously disappeared after that.  
  
Then Rune slammed his fist on the ground. "Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit!! He got AWAY!" Rune yelled. "But. That was a victory. Right? We won. We won against a hunter! A superior hunter. We won. We won!" Rune yelled.  
  
  
  
"We sure did." Pip whispered. "But."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How'd you take his fireball and shoot it back?"  
  
"That's a secret." Rune replied, and winked. 


	3. Stranger

Chapter III: Stranger  
  
"Pip! Where are we now?" Rune yelled.  
  
"Well. We've gone past Central Dome, where you got that rather nasty wound by that Soul Banish wielder. And we walked the road called 'Blood Road.' Now we're in. 'The Room of Hell'."  
  
"I've heard of this place. The biggest enclosed area in the Forest and every type of beast in the Forest live here. We should be careful." Rune whispered, as he slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Rune! Careful! I can sense a Hildebear coming!"  
  
"What the hell?! Aaahhhh!" Pip heard Rune yell.  
  
"Rune!! Rune! Are you alright?!" Pip whispered, as he stood over Rune, who was on the ground with his arm severely injured. "Get up. I can't just leave ya here. Who did this to ya?"  
  
"I. Don't. Know. I. Didn't. See. Anything." Rune moaned. "Uhggg." Rune got off of the ground, holding his arm.  
  
"You alright?" Pip asked.  
  
"I can still move. Don't worry." Rune said. Then, he felt an earthquake. "What's that?!"  
  
"Get down! Hide! Hildebeaaar!" Pip yelled, as he hid behind some trees. Rune followed, and climbed one of the trees to keep watch.  
  
"What is that beast?! A. Hildebear?" Rune whispered.  
  
"Yes. I recognize the earthquake-type motion."  
  
BOOM. Another earthquake hit. "What the fuck?!"  
  
Another Hildebear jumped out.  
  
"What's he weak against? You know?" Rune whispered.  
  
"Element? I think its ice. I'm getting my Barta spell ready."  
  
"Alright. Barta is set. Let's beat the shit outta these fuckers!"  
  
"Yaaah!" Pip yelled.  
  
"Dieeeee!" Rune yelled, as he jumped down from the trees, with his sword stabbing down. "Whooo! Got a hit!" Rune yelled, as he jumped down, with his left arm supporting him. His right arm was ready to attack.  
  
"Die you bitches! BARTA!!" Pip yelled, with his hands open in front of him. He took his middle finger and pointer fingers, put them together, and closed his eyes. "Nowww. Die! Blizaaaard~!!" Pip yelled, as a burst of Ice surrounded and suddenly froze the room completely.  
  
"Whoo! Good job, Pip, you froze em! I'll take it from here!" However, when Rune got to the Hildebears, it was too late. "Aaaaaah!" Rune yelled. He had gotten hit by a Hildebear.  
  
"Ruuune!" Pip took his two pointer fingers and put them next to each other. "Resta!" he yelled, and Rune was magically revived.  
  
"Heh. Thanks Pip! Now. Die, fuckin hildebears!" Rune yelled, as he ran in with his sword in front of him.  
  
And then, a cannon shot came out of nowhere. It hit both Hildebears, giving Rune the chance to go in and hit them.  
  
"Heh, whoever you are, thanks! Now, Hildebears, DIE!" Rune yelled, as he ran in to stab the two hildebears. Rune was covered in red blood. O well, that's what you have to do when you're a hunter. The Hildebears plopped right to the ground... The two had killed their first hildbear. Their first two hildbears, both at once. "Hey! Wait!" Rune saw a Human Ranger in black in the background. But he disappeared mysteriously.  
  
"Who is that kid?" Rune whispered.  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't that Soul Banish guy. Who could it have been?" 


	4. The Beast, Part I

Chapter IV: The Beast, Part I.  
  
"We've finally made it here, Pip. There's the warp to the Great Dragon. The great legendary dragon of the Forest. Get your Barta spell ready, we'll need them. Get your special spell that you learned, Blizzard, ready. Get your Ice Blast ready; get your frost spell ready. We'll need it here; we'll need it to pass this exam!" Rune said, as he looked into the portal to the boss.  
  
"We can do it, I know we can. I just know it. You, Rune, are the ancestor of the great wielder of the Agito. I, Pippin, am the son of a legendary force, and I have his power. WE WILL WIN. I just know it, I just know it. WE WILL." Pip smiled.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Yah!" Pip yelled happily.  
  
The two hunters stepped into the portal, and took a deep breath. Pip flipped the switch, and they warped.  
  
Once they got there, they saw a large room, with much lava everywhere. Dead people everywhere, and then, they heard a loud roar. A huge gust of wind passed by, and then there was a large earthquake.  
  
"Get ready! He's coming!" Rune yelled, taking out his great Partisan of Lightning and getting into battle stance.  
  
"Alright!" Pip replied, taking out his Oran Cards.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then, a large earthquake occurred.  
  
"Pip! There!" Rune yelled, as he turned around to see a HUGE, dark red dragon with claws of fire. His head, with great burning eyes, and teeth that could tear apart a house easily.  
  
"Let's go! Haah!" Rune yelled, as he jumped over lava with his sword in his hand. The dragon charged for him, but he quickly dodged it. "Gaaah! Die, beast!" Rune yelled, as he ran toward the dragon with all his power and leaped, with his partisan swinging downward. The dragon moved around, trying to get Rune off him, but he had no effect.  
  
"Now it's my turn! Haah!" Pip yelled, as he ran in. "Great power of the wind and ice, I call upon you! Great power of the Blizzard! Freeze this beast! Freeze all that is in here! Haah!" Pip yelled, with his two pointer fingers next to each other. A second later, a huge ice blast surrounded Pip, stronger than Rabarta, and froze everything around him. However, it had no effect on the dragon.  
  
"What the fuck?! But. He's supposed to be weak against ice!! Freeze goddamnit, freeeeze!" Rune yelled, as he ran very close to the dragon with his partisan to his side, over his shoulders. As he ran, he leaped, and swung the great Partisan of Lightning down on the dragon. He kept doing this, swinging, and damaging the dragon.  
  
The dragon then flew up, and Rune fell down, injuring him very badly.  
  
"Duuck! He's gonna fire!" Pip yelled, as he ducked to avoid the fire attack of the dragon. Rune took out his fire shield, to resist the attack. He held it out in front of him, and he held out his partisan to guard, as well.  
  
A huge burst of fire spread everywhere in the room. Pip avoided the attack completely, except for a little burn from the heat. Rune resisted most of the attack, with his shield and partisan guarding him. However, he was severely burned on his leg.  
  
The dragon came down with a CRASH, and roared loudly. "Die you beast! You will paaaay!" Rune said, with his free hand casting at the same time he was running. "Now, BARTA!" he yelled with all his power, and hit the dragon with his partisan, as well.  
  
Then, freed his hands. He got close to the dragon while Rune was distracting him, and put his fingers in an X Position. "Now, beast, you will pay for what you did to me! You will pay for what you did to my father! Great Wizard of Barta gives me strength! RABARTA!!" he yelled. A huge burst of ice surrounded him and hit the dragon several times.  
  
The Ice Attack Froze everything around Pip. However, it had no effect on the dragon.  
  
"What the fuck?! Why didn't it freeze him?!" Rune yelled very loudly.  
  
"Grrrrr!! You die now! You go to hell!" Rune charged in with all the power he had left.  
  
The dragon then swiped him with his wing and knocked Rune down to the ground. "Grrrr! You'll pay for that!" Rune yelled, but when he got up, the dragon just hit him again. "Aaaggggg!" Rune yelled, and tried to get up. However, the dragon then blasted him, once again. 


	5. The Beast, Part II

Chapter V The Beast, Part II.  
  
Rune got up on his feet, and tried to run in. However, the dragon burned him to a crisp multiple times. "Aagggg. You will pay, dragon! AAaaah!" Rune got up and ran far away.  
  
"Pip! Support! Cast Shifta and Deband, I have a plan!"  
  
"Alright, but be careful!" Pip stopped casting barta for a second and cast Shifta and Deband to power up Rune. He then resumed casting bursts of Barta at the beast.  
  
"Alright! Now I can kill him! Let's goooo!" Rune yelled, as he ran right in front of the beast.  
  
"What are you doing! You'll get yourself killed!"  
  
"No, I know what I'm doing!" Rune yelled back. He then took his arms and crossed them in front of each other. He made his hands into fists, and stood in his battle stance, with his right leg in front and his left in back. "Now, let's go! Gimme all you got, beast, I'm not scared of youuu!"  
  
The dragon got very mad at Rune, and burst out the biggest blast of fire he had ever burst. Rune stood back with his position. "Come on, give me all you've got!" he yelled.  
  
The fire came toward Rune, all of the power, and then, when it hit Rune, it turned around.  
  
"What's this mysterious power?! Why don't you tell me!" Pip yelled,  
  
Rune held on, and the fire hit the dragon with full power. The dragon fell down. All of the blood, but it was worth it. The dragon had been defeated. Pip and Rune had completed their exam. They had passed, and they had survived.  
  
"We did it, Pip!"  
  
"We sure did." Pip smiled back.  
  
"I may have lots of wounds, but we passed!"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Now, let's go,"  
  
"Yah, we should... We won't be able to survive if we have all these wounds."  
  
The two young hunters walked into the warp. When they arrived at the school, 4 days later after healing their wounds, they received very good news.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. Hunter Rune, Force Pip, you have achieved the highest score for the exam in history! I know that you can both grow up to be great hunters. You two are two of the few people who have passed the test. Congratulations, and." the teacher said.  
  
Rune jumped up. "Does that mean that we don't have to go to school ever again?"  
  
"Uhhh. No!" the teacher smiled.  
  
"Damnit! We don't need any learning!" Rune mumbled.  
  
"Well. It's not really learning. More like training! And. I will be your instructor from now on. You will train and train until you have become much stronger and smarter. Until I think you are ready to take your final exam. The Lost Temple of Ragol."  
  
"The Temple of. Ragol?"  
  
"We never learned about that place." Rune said. "We've only learned about Forest, Caves, Mines, and. Ruins."  
  
"There are many places you haven't learned about yet. You really didn't think that it was just Forest, Caves, Mines, and Ruins, did you?"  
  
"Well." Rune replied.  
  
"There are many forests and caves and ruins and mines out there. Those are just the basics. Remember, Forest, Caves, Mines, and Ruins is only around 1/50th of Ragol. Forest, Caves, Mines, and Ruins are just names of the Ragol Forest, Lava Caves, Storm Mines, and Ragol Ancient Ruins."  
  
"Now I remember! I've heard of those places before. Ragol Forest, the place where all beginners start out. Lava Caves, the dark caves, the habitat of the dangerous and legendary Skull-Worm, De Ro Le." Pip whispered.  
  
"Yes, you are correct, Pippin." The teacher replied. Pippin blushed. "Get a lot of sleep over the weekend. On Monday, we will start our real training. We will train at the forest, first."  
  
"Again?!" Rune whined.  
  
"Yes, again. You had some trouble with it, everybody does, in the exam. We'll train there first, until it's a walk in the park for you." 


	6. The Training Begins

Note: The teacher is a guy in all black, and cloth on his lower part of his face. [Based on Kakashi sensei from naruto. Hehe!] He will be called "the teacher" from now on, until his real name is revealed. If it is! He may play an important role in the story! [Well he will.]  
  
Chapter VI: The Real Training Begins  
  
"Let the training begin!" the teacher said, smiling. "Rune, Pip, I would like to introduce you to 'Sinister,' a student like you who also passed this exam. He's 14 years old, close to your age. He is a Human Ranger." From behind the teacher came out a tall boy in a black outfit. He carries a cannon and is partly cloked. He stayed silent. "You three will be a team, and I will be your instructor."  
  
Then, Rune remembered the incident with the Hildebears. "Wait. Aren't you that kid.?" At first, he thought that he was the kid that saved them in the forest. "Naah. Must be somebody else." But Rune glared at Sinister for a long time after that.  
  
At the training session, the three kids practiced fighting TOGETHER. In the first two months, it was all about teamwork, supporting your teammates with spells like Resta and Shifta, and about supporting the hunter with long ranged spells and shots. It was all about saving your teammates when they're in trouble, and caring for your teammates when they get hurt.  
  
"Well, kids, you have all gotten much stronger since the day of the exam. You have gotten smarter, and you have gotten better at working together. Now, here's your first team exam. The rules are simple. You must work together to defeat 5 Boomas, 5 Savage wolves, 2 barbarous wolves, 2 Goboomas, 2 Gigaboomas, and 1 Dragon." The teacher said.  
  
"But. How could you get those animals?" Rune questioned.  
  
"Simple. VR." The teacher replied.  
  
"V.R?" Rune said, confused.  
  
"Virtual Reality, dumbass!" Pip said, as he hit Rune with his cane.  
  
"Oh. I knew that!"  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"When's this exam going to be, teacher?" Sinister asked.  
  
"Today. Right now." The teacher smiled. "I know you can do it! You've been chosen to be a group for a reason.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Into the VR Warp. Off to VR Forest!" Sinister, Rune, Pip, and the teacher all stepped into the warp. "Let's go!"  
  
"Alright, guys. I'll watch to see how you do. Good luck!"  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Rune yelled.  
  
"Yaah! We can do this!" Pip said, excited.  
  
"First are 5 Boomas. Good luck!"  
  
"Boomas! Hah! This will be a piece of cake!" Rune ran into the first room, and Pip and Sinister followed.  
  
5 Boomas appeared all at once in front of them. Rune slowly took out his sword and got into his fighting stance. Pip did the same, and opened his palms on his right side and put them next to each other. [Hard to imagine? Think Kame-Hame-Ha. LOL!] Sinister took out his cannon and stepped back.  
  
"Aaaaah! Die, bitch!" Rune ran in with his sword on his side. Then, he swung it with all his power.  
  
"Now. RAFOIE!" Pip shot out a huge blast in front of him, making a HUGE explosion. The boomas were still alive, however.  
  
"Grrr.! Now it's my turn! Die you fuckin bastards!" Sinister yelled, and shot tons of cannon shots, hitting one at a time, killing them.  
  
"Heh! That was a piece of cake!" 


End file.
